Whiplash With Fury
by HHHlllfan16
Summary: As far as he knows, his father will never like him; for all he knows he doesn't even love him, his own son. All he can do to cheer himself up is to play the drums. Yet one night, when his father comes over, all changes for the worse. But as people say, it only gets worse before getting better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... Umm, I-I wrote this a while ago and... I have nothing else to say. Except that this is sort of an adaptation to the movie Whiplash with the characters of the HTTYD movie series and with a few twists. So I own nothing, and there is a warning since, even if this is rated T there are gonna be spoilers for the movie by Damien Chazelle, Whiplash.**

 **And... If you have no seen it, I hardly recommend to leave this story and go watch it before reading this since, well, it's one of my favorite movies of all time and I would feel awful if any of you guys missed out on the experience because of this writing... Besides, this doesn't follow the entire thing.**

 **Now that you've been warned,as wise Ruffnut said once,** _ **no more further "adieus."**_

 **Enjoy the show… Story.**

 **I own nothing but the idea to do it.**

 **Characters belong to the creator of How To Train Your Dragon and the story belongs to the creators of Whiplash.**

 **Except for the twists of course.**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning… I think**

It all happened in a blink of an eye… Well, maybe not that fast, but it sure felt like it since I don't really understand how it happened. I was just playing the drums in my usual practice room, when suddenly _he_ came.

"Oh, dad! Uh, I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just, um-"

"No, stay." Said my father as he entered the room I was in. He kept on staring at me in a very awkward way. Who am I kidding? Anything that has to do between my father and I is awkward. So awkward that I always try to come up with something, so I can leave those uncomfortable moments.

But before I could come up with an excuse, he asked me something that I didn't understand since I was still looking for a reason to leave.

"Uh, sorry, what'd you say?" What an idiot I am. He huffed to me and repeated himself.

"I said, did you know I'm looking for players?"

Even when he repeated the question, the words were still kind of foreign to me. I mean, we barely talk to each other, and now he was introducing me to his musical life; which he _never_ talks about.

"I, uh." He scoffed at my response. Guess "uh" isn't an intelligent answer after all.

"Forget it," he said, " just keep playing would ya?" He was taking his coat off as he said his wishes. I started on playing again.

"Show me your rudiments." He ordered, so I did as I was told.

It felt kind of weird to be playing in front of my father. He was always busy at Shaffer conservatory of music, being a conductor and all. That and his big obsession of meeting or making- I don't know what crap about the next great thing. I'm nothing compared to that dream in his eyes. I was just his untalented, useless toothpick, excuse for a son.

"No it's double-time, double it." He ordered again. I wasn't sure of what he meant when he said to "double it", I was doing exactly that and didn't need a reminder of what a double-time is and how it's done.

"Faster. Faster," he said, now demanding.

What happened next has happen ever since I started playing the drums, I just… How do I describe it? I felt as if the drums were taking over my upper body and… Sort of, went nuts with it and kept on playing what I knew. I was out, I only had the notes of the piece I was playing pictured in my mind.

How good it felt, I was back on my zone, also known to anyone else as _the_ happy place. Only the drums and I, how good it felt. So good I had forgotten that my dad was watching me. Maybe he was trapped with me in the zone, and maybe he was feeling what I was. And if that _was_ happening, was it possible that he was actually seeing for what I really was. That I was more to what the eye tells everyone of me, that I was not a toothpick but a passionate musician, that I was his son!

With a new found hope, I looked up to see if my father was for the least impress by my little performance.

I stopped playing and notice I was smiling, since when I looked up, I felt it go away.

Where there was supposed to be a very tall, bulky man with red hair and matching beard, was instead empty space.

He wasn't impressed, nor disappointed. He wasn't talking, nor did he scoff. He wasn't happy, nor mad. He…

He wasn't even there!

Just as me with "my happy place" case, he came by, forgot he had a son, and left! But at the end it's all-

CRACK!

Was that the door?

It was!

Maybe it was dad! Maybe he was going to complement me or say some encouraging words like, "keep on going, son", or maybe, "good job." Just to hear him talking to me as his son would make my world flip in joy.

He doesn't usually-scratch that, he never says stuff like that, but its good to keep hope.

Bad news is, I was completely wrong except for the part that it was my father.

"Oh, Odin," he exclaimed as he got to the room, only to get his coat. "Almost forgot about it. Uh yeah, kid," my full attention was on him. He has called me kid ever since ever, so I didn't care for that part of his speech. I wanted to hear what he would say next. Maybe, just maybe, he was going to sa-

"I'll see you for dinner tonight." He said as he left the room.

I looked down to my shoes in depression, and wonder how could I be so stupid at 19. Of course he wasn't going to say something nice to me, he never does. Never has and never will, that was the plain, cruel reality.

Screw it!

I'll just keep playing to cheer me up, but… Why doesn't he say something father-like?! How hard is that?! How hard is it to say "well done"?! How hard is it to say "nice job"?! How hard is it to just say "hi, son"?!

He has never said stuff like that. He doesn't even call me son. For crying out loud! I bet that if I wasn't living in the same building as he does, he would have long forgotten he had a son named Hiccup Haddock.

But he'll see, he'll see what I'm capable of. I'm going to show him when the Gods decide it's the time.

I'm already good now, so next time I'm going to make him see that I am really his son, like it or not!

* * *

 **I seriously don't know what to say but thank you.**

 **Thank you, for given this story (and** _ **me**_ **) a chance. I'm seriously afraid of how this will end up, but I'm also tired of going safe.**

 **I just hope that you liked it, and if you do you need to be warned, warned that I don't have this story completely plan out. However, I do have ideas and chapters ready to be transferred into the computer and to fanfition.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this piece of crap, lol.**

 **And thanks to those that reviewed my one-shot** _ **I'll love you long after you're gone**_ **; you guys were the very first people to comment a story of mine, and I have to admit that they were really a trigger to a bullet. A bullet of full dose of fangirlism.**

 **And thank you hunterBAUagentavenger and McKenna for your comments as well, you guys know I just wuve you too much. And thank you for your support.**

 **Thanks again and have a good New Year's Eve!**

 **(I literally just notice that is 12:01 A.M. for 31 of 2015. Boy am I silly)**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Pizza Gobber

**OK...**

 **I'm gonna say some stuff very quickly just because I know you want to read the chapter instead of an Author Note.**

 **First... I seriously am happy you guys are enjoying this. It's really a big encouragement.**

 **Second... Thank you so much!**

 **Third... So sorry fro the wait. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Friend + Pizza = Gobber**

"Hiccup!"

Called a voice with a very thick accent I recognize.

After my performance in one of the top ten "father/son relationship disasters", I stayed seated over my stool and thought of ways to impressing my father. But in the end, I just gave up and kept on playing the drums.

It felt like half an hour but I had played the drums for twelve and ½ hours (thank the Gods it was Saturday). Once I realized it was ten thirty at night, I started to gather my stuff and got ready to leave. I was just at the door when Gobber send me a text that read: " _Hey kiddo, I need you back on Earth and come to The Forge. It's an emergency! I'm about to commit murder!"_ After I read the message, I put away my iPhone and headed to "The Forge" to meet Gobber.

He was my father's best friend ever since they were kids. He's a very bulky man with only one arm and one leg (he had lost them when he joined the army at his youth). But never the less, he's a great guy with an even greater sense of humor.

He had his own pizzeria called "Gobber's place" but he mostly called it _The Forge_ (called that way because of the heat it was capable to generate, I assumed). Sometimes I visited him and we would joke about how our day had sucked so much; stuff my dad and myself would never do, and if we tried to, it would end before you could say "hello son".

I made it to The Forge, took a seat in one of those tables attached to the wall, and started to wonder if my father would notice my absence at home. And that's when Gobber's voice knocked my train of thought down.

"Kid!" He started once I had look up to see his over grown, blonde mustache. "I've been trying to grab your attention for five whole minutes!"

"Sorry Gobber." I said lamely. "I'm just distracted, I guess," he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"You're always distracted, specially with those drums. I swear, Hiccup, the only thing you have in your head are those dang drums."

"I do not!" I protested. "I just… just…"

"See?" He laughed and gave me a punch to the back (it was suppose to be a pat, I'm sure of it, but Gobber can't control his own strength sometimes). "This right here proves it all! I just need to give you the rhythm and you'll follow it right up!"

I gave him an incredulously look the whole time; although, it took me 5 seconds to get his childish prank and laugh. He followed right after my lead.

"Oh Gobber," I said between laughs, giving him my own raise eyebrow. "Really? That must be the lamest joke I've ever heard."

"Hey!" He chuckled, "First of all, it made you laugh, didn't it? And it was more of a fact, which makes it even funnier 'cause it's true."

Once we were calmed, he revealed a little box that apparently was behind his back the entire time. He was giving me dinner: a pizza of four slices.

"With extra cheese," he said. "Just like you like it." I thanked him for the pizza as he took a seat in front of me. A peaceful silence fell upon us while I was eating my dinner, but that didn't last for long.

"So…" Started Gobber. I was only starting my second slice when I looked up to him. "How are things with your father?"

I hated it when he asked that question. He knew how… crude things were between my dad and I, but he had the hope that everything would change one day.

"Well," I turned my glance back to my pizza, remembering the previews events. "He, um." _Should I tell him?_ I asked my self. Gobber was a very good friend of mine too, but I knew he would make a big fuss if I told him what had happened back at my practice room. But he _did have_ the right to know.

Although in the other hand, I do have questions of my own that needed to be answer.

"Did he ask for me?" I asked, hopeful to distract Gobber with a "subtitle" per say of the main topic.

"Uh, well." He looked unease. Maybe it was him who had asked for me, instead of my "way-over-protective" father. "You see, _I_ was the one who asked for you," Din! Din! Din! Bingo! "I asked if you were home yet, and he said…" The last part was said at a fast pace.

It was useless. He might have said it quick, but I knew immediately what my father had said. I could hear it very clearly, his voice in a very annoyed, bitter tone saying, " _Knowing him, he must be wasting his time, playing those drums of his. Take him for dinner tonight if you want, I have work to do."_ Just hurtful words. Words I've got used to, thanks to the fact I hear them all the time.

I'm just an idiot. I mean, I pretty much lived with that, so why was I still upset?

"Anyway," He trailed off. "You haven't answer my question. How are things with your father?"

I didn't want to answer in the first place, so what am I suppose to say to him?

Yet, as hard as it was for me, I responded him. "He… he saw me play." I kept my glance on my pizza, but I could feel Gobber's eyes go wide as plates.

"And!" He almost yelled out of excitement. Truth be told; he had seen me play before, and he thought… that I was amazing. "Why didn't you tell me before?! Did he like it?! What did he say?! At least tell me his eyes went wide!"

His tone was full of so much hope, so much excitement, and so much joy. Why was _I_ the one who had to bring it down?

"I-" I started slowly. "I don't think he's interested."

Just like that, as a bird at a view of a rifle's scope, Gobber's joy dropped death to the ground.

And I was the one to kill it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Arathelightningqueen; last chapter was written down with the help of _Dark side_ by Kelly Clarkson, _Warriors_ by Imagine Dragons and _Big Girls Don't Cry_ by...uh. I'll let you know next ****time. This one had _Dreams_ by Imagine Dragons and _Strangers_ by Scratch21. They don't have _Whiplash_... Yet. Some songs I listen to are _Whiplash_ and _Caravan_ from the movie. So awesome!**


End file.
